Cinderella
by Somepersonoutthere
Summary: As a child, she'd dance every day to any song. As a teenager, she went to dances with her friends or boys. As an adult, she rarely did such a thing. But her father was always there to help her practice. Songfic to "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.
1. Childhood

**After mentally killing myself over my last songfic, I decided I would redeem myself. **

**First of all, I would like to apologize: _I am deeply sorry if I offended anyone with the last songfic I made. If you were offended, and if I can make it up to you in any way (aside from... doing certain things), please let me know, and it will be done._**

**Anyways, to make the long story short, this is a story I thought of upon listening to the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. It kind of gives my view on May's past, and what her future might be like. **

**I didn't expect this fic to be published so soon in April. But I was just on a roll when I started writing the first chapter that I finished it earlier than I expected. At least I published it.**

**I don't intend to make this very long, as the song only has three definite parts. Still, I want to make this one of my better fics. It may be a songfic, but still.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing of Pokemon. I own no characters of the anime or Pokemon from anywhere. Nor do I own any characters in general. I also do not own the song "Cinderella", its singer, or the rights to it. Everything but the idea for this thing belongs to the Pokemon Company and Gamefreak, as well as Steven Curtis Chapman and whoever else owns the song.**

**Thanks. Enjoy.**

----------

_She spins and she sways,  
__To whatever song plays.  
__Without a care in the world._

The small girl had always loved to dance. Every day she would sit beside the stereo in the living room and wait for a song to come on. Then she would dance around the room, her mother and father watching her beautiful, fluid movements that she performed with ease. Of course, they were still childlike and small, but she always moved to the rhythm of the song that played. After the song was done, she would ask her parents how they liked it, and they would say it was wonderful and beg her for more dancing. And so she would go on, dancing to her parents' cheering and encouragement, driven on by their love to see their child spin and sway to whatever song played.

She always did that sort of thing, every single day. In the morning she would plead for her mother to dress her up in a princess play dress and would spend the whole day dancing around the house. Sometimes, her two-year-old little brother would even try to join in, but he would always get tired after only a few moves, and his sister would finish the dance for him.

_And I'm sitting here wearing  
__The weight of the world on my shoulders._

The girl's father was the gym leader of Petalburg City, and he normally didn't have the time to play with his daughter when she requested it. He was a busy man, waiting for trainers to come by and challenge him. They depended on him to make progress in their training. He didn't have very much time for a five-year-old, especially when he had a toddler to take care of as well. Of course, she couldn't understand why her father would never play with her, but she handled his absence just fine, finding her friends or her mother to have fun with instead.

_It's been a long day,  
__And there's still work to do._

At that moment, he was standing at his position in his gym, still waiting for trainers to come as the day came to a close. Even as night fell, trainers would approach the gym, looking for a battle. Unfortunately for them, he'd have to turn them away when the gym was closed, but he'd battle them the next day.

The door to his battle room creaked open. Looking up, he grabbed a pokeball, ready for battle.

_She's pulling at me, saying  
__"Dad, I need you."_

"Daddy?"

Norman pulled his arm back as his young daughter walked in. She wore a frilly pink princess dress, and he suspected she had been playing dress-up. It was either that or her mother had turned on some music again.

"Hi, sweetie!" Norman said as she ran up to him. "What do you need?"

_"There's a ball at the castle,  
And I've been invited.  
And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please? Daddy, please?"_

"Guess what, Daddy?" May asked, running up to him and smiling brightly.

Norman bent down to her level. "What is it? Did Max turn into a zigzagoon?"

May giggled. "No, Daddy! That's silly!" She twirled around in her small dress. "I've been invited to a ball!"

Her father smiled. "Have you now?" He suspected that she had only made up the concept of the ball, but he never could tell with her. "Well, it's getting late. You'd better get to that ball before it's over."

The five-year-old frowned. "I know. But... I've got a problem. And I need your help."

Norman was confused. What could possibly be wrong with a small child's ball? "Well, what's the problem?"

May looked around to make sure no one else was around, swishing her brown pigtails as she looked. When she confirmed that it was just the two of them, she motioned for him to come closer. Cupping her hands around his ear, she admitted in a whisper, "I can't dance."

Surprised by his child's statement, Norman laughed aloud. "But of course you can! You dance every day, and you're wonderful!"

May frowned deeper and stomped her foot. "No! I dance the way _I_ want to! Ball dances aren't the same! They're too fancy for me to do on my own!"

"I see," he said, slightly perplexed. "So... what do you want me to do about it?"

She looked to the ground and put her arms behind her back shyly. "Well... I was thinking... that maybe _you_ could help me dance..."

Norman slightly drew back in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. "You want me to help you... practice your dancing?"

"Oh, would you, Daddy?" May clasped her hands together and made her face look as pitiful as possible. "Please?"

The dark-haired man thought about this. He had never been asked to dance by his daughter before. He wasn't sure he even knew how. But his daughter looked so forlorn, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he may not get this chance again.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know  
Something the prince never knew._

As Norman stood up, he lifted the small girl as well, twirling her around and making her laugh. Eventually, he set her down and held her hands, making small dancing movements. May's father lifted his hand above her head, and she twirled under it joyfully.

The two made some attempt to keep from running into each other, which was quite hard, considering their difference in height. But soon, both May and Norman were feeling carefree and were in high spirits, and the obstacle was overlooked. It didn't matter that he had to bend down to keep her from stepping on his feet. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a battling gym. They were both caught up in the moment, and it seemed as though nothing mattered but their dancing.

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella.  
I don't want to miss even one song._

As the makeshift dance continued on, Norman smiled fondly. _It's like she's Cinderella_, he thought to himself. _She's a beautiful young girl going to a ball. Let's hope she won't meet her prince too soon, though..._

_'Cause all too soon,  
The clock will strike midnight..._

Suddenly, the doors to the gym opened. Both father and daughter looked up to see who was entering. Norman stood up straight, in case it was a challenger.

Luckily for him, it was only Caroline. In her arms was a sleeping Max, and by her side was a white-haired boy about May's age.

Caroline smiled. "May, your friend Brendan here was looking for you. He said something about dancing with you..."

The boy waved. "Hi, May! You're coming, right?"

May gasped. "Oh my goodness! Brendan, we have to hurry!" She turned to her father and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy!" Then, she rushed over to her friend, grabbed his hand, and began to run out. "It's going to be over soon! Hurry!"

Norman blinked. How was it possible that his daughter had persuaded this small boy to go to a pretend ball with her?

Her mother turned to call after her. "Don't stay out too late, sweetie! We're going to the beach tomorrow, remember?" Sighing, she turned to her husband. "She asked you to help her practice her dancing, didn't she?"

Norman laughed. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"She asked me only ten minutes ago. I guess that when I decided to stop, she came to you." Adjusting her hold on Max, she smiled. "Norman, she's growing up so fast. It's only five years until she gets her first Pokemon."

Norman nodded sadly. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his wife was right. "I need to close up the gym. Looks like there's not going to be any more challengers today. Go on home. You may want to be there when May comes back from her ball."

_...And she'll  
__be  
__gone._

----------

**...Well, I tried. I have no idea how I came up with this thing, really. Well, I hope you guys liked that. The next chapter should be coming soon. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Adolescence

**Took me long enough to update, didn't it? Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much. There's something different about this chapter, and it's not just the character's ages. There's someone new...**

**Anyways, enough of me. You already got a huge author's note in the first chapter, so I'll make this one short. Here's the next chapter.**

----------

_She says he's a nice guy,  
__And I'd be impressed._

May's eyes were shining with excitement as she twirled around in a long blue dress. "Oh, Mom, it's gorgeous! I don't think I'll be able to - WHOA!!" While trying to complete her spins, she fell on the floor in a dizzy heap. "...Wait..." She finished.

Caroline laughed and helped her up. "Be patient. Prom will come sooner than you think."

May had come back home from her journey at thirteen, having won the Wallace Cup at only twelve, setting what she thought was a record for the youngest person ever to win the tournament. Drew was none too happy about it, but he had congratulated her nonetheless (tensions between them had eased over the years), and said he'd get her the next time they met. Upon coming back home, May's parents had decided to send her back to school, and of course, now she was attending prom. Brendan had long since parted ways with her, and he was still traveling as a trainer.

Max, who had come back to see his family after traveling Johto, snorted as he tossed a pokeball on the couch. "Clumsy, as always. Of course, with that idiot taking you-"

"Shut up, Max!" May exclaimed. "Look, I know you think I should have gone with someone else, but would you stop talking about him like that? Remember, you traveled with him! He was your friend!"

Max sighed. "I still can't believe he beat me. Three times!"

May was about to reply when the sound of the front door opening and closing resonated throughout the house. Everyone knew who was coming in.

"Hi, Dad!" May said cheerfully, rushing up to hug him.

"Hey, everyone," Norman greeted his family. "Before you ask, Max, I did not battle any trainers today with a starly."

Max sat back and crossed his arms. "Stupid Sinnoh trainers, never wanting to go other places..."

He grinned and looked at his wife. "I assume the preparations for the prom are going nicely?"

Caroline nodded. "I just finished fixing May's dress."

Norman nodded and sat down beside Max. "Remind me again who's taking you," he said, looking to his daughter.

May smiled. "Ash. Remember him? World's Greatest Pokemon Master as of six years? You've met him, but you'd really be impressed by how he's turned out." She turned her gaze to Max, her dreamy smile forming into a teasing grin. "After all, he did beat Max three times."

Max glared at her, though he was smiling. "Shut up."

_She wants to know if I  
Approve of the dress._

"So, Dad," said May, "you never told me what you think of my dress." She lightly picked up a portion of the skirt, showing it off to him. "Well?"

Norman placed a hand to his chin in thought. The sleeveless dress was a beautiful light blue color, and coming from May's left waist were sparkly light blue streaks that curved in all directions. The layered skirts met at her left hip, and they billowed out down to her ankles.

May was overjoyed when Norman gave her a thumbs-up. "I like it."

She gave him a hug. "I knew you would! I just hope Ash will think so, too."

"Don't worry. He will."

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just  
One week away.  
And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please? Daddy, please?"_

As Caroline left the room for the kitchen, and Max picked up his pokeball and went to his room, May looked to her father. "Dad, I need a favor. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure," Norman said, standing. "What's up?"

May looked to the ground and smiled. "Well, the prom is only a week away..."

"And I'm hoping you'll have a good time," he said with a smile. "I remember when I went to prom. Your mother came with me, you know."

His daughter rolled her eyes. "Dad, I didn't ask you to reminisce. You didn't even let me finish!"

"All right, all right! What do you need?"

The seventeen-year-old sighed. "Well, my dancing is a little rusty. And I'd hate to make a fool of myself in front of Ash when the big day comes!"

Norman crossed his arms. "So, you're asking me to sign you up for dance lessons for something that you're going to one time?"

"I'm asking you to help me practice." May grabbed her father's hand. "Please, Dad? Just until prom? It'd really mean a lot to me."

Norman thought about this. He hadn't really been expecting the question, but he didn't want to disappoint his daughter. And it was only until prom came. He could practice with her when he came home from the gym.

With sincerity in his eyes, he nodded. "All right."

_So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know  
Something the prince never knew._

He took his daughter's hand in his, and placed one hand on her back. Then, without bothering to turn on any music, Norman began to teach May the basics of a classic partnership dance.

As they went on, May began to try to add in more upbeat dance moves. So, as Norman was getting confused, May popped in a CD and encouraged her father to move to the rhythm. Her father couldn't fathom just how May could move her legs and arms like she was in the large skirt she had on, but she looked like she was doing just fine. So, he began to wonder how she'd manage in shoes with higher heels.

By this time, Caroline and Max had returned to see what was going on, and they were all to eager to dance along. Of course, May insisted that Norman continued dancing with her (she blatantly refused to partner up with Max), but they found ways to be included as well.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
I will dance with Cinderella.  
I don't want to miss even one song._

For the next week, when Norman came home from the gym, he and May would dance with each other. Norman taught May slower dances for slow, romantic songs. May encouraged Norman to help her dance to a livelier beat, and he managed to help her out, though she mainly taught herself.

Eventually, the two dancing with each other became more and more like a routine. And with that routine came the feeling of seclusion and feeling free at the same time. For a brief moment, the two would feel like they were the only two people in the house, and nothing would matter but their dancing and each other. In those moments, there was a sort of father-daughter connection that felt comfortable and wonderful. But then the phone would ring, or Max or Caroline would walk in, or the music would end abruptly, and the feeling would be lost.

_'Cause all too soon,  
The clock will strike midnight..._

The night of the prom, May once again wore her elegant blue dress, and had asked her father for one more practice dance. "After all, " she'd said, "it couldn't hurt to practice just a little more."

Norman had agreed, and when Caroline turned on the music, the two began to dance hand-in-hand. He was amazed by how much she had improved over the week. Her dancing skills hadn't been too bad before, but now he was certain that Ash would pale in comparison to her gracefulness and ease when it came to dancing. _I've taught Cinderella well_, he thought to himself humorously. _Prince Charming won't know what hit him._

"You two are simply amazing!" Caroline exclaimed. "May, you'll do wonderfully when it comes to dancing."

Max grinned. "To think that you went from clumsy old May to graceful dancer! You may be fine when it comes to dancing. But when it comes to everything else? No way. I'm halfway expecting you to come home with food all over your face, your hair everywhere, your dress all ripped and stuff..." He made a face and ruffled up his hair, making an unimpressive impression of how he thought May would end up.

His sister glared at him. "When did you become an abra? See, that's why I decided not to wear high heels." She began to pace. "I'm good with dancing, you see." Her arm hit the wall when she turned around. "But sure, I may be slightly clumsy." She slightly stumbled on the edge of the rug. "I don't want to step on my gown or anything, though, and I don't want to trip and fall on big high-heeled shoes."

Max rolled his eyes. "I never asked for a lecture on what shoes you're going to wear. All I said was-"

There was a knock on the door. Norman and May both went to answer it. Sure enough, Ash stood there, looking slightly awkward and uncomfortable in his suit. But he was grinning from ear to ear, and looked quite happy to be there.

Norman blinked. "Ash? What are you doing here? I thought I was just going to drop May off at the school and have you meet her there..."

Ash frowned in return. "No... I was supposed to come here and get her." He saw that May was standing there and smiled. "Hey, May! Ready to go?"

May nodded eagerly. "Of course!" She hugged her father and smiled at him gratefully. "Bye, Dad." She turned and walked into the house and returned again with the sound of her shoe heels hitting the floor.

Norman smiled with a stern look in his eyes. "You remember what time to have her home by?"

Ash nodded, grinning. "Yup! Come on, May!" He took her hand and quickly walked away. May turned back and waved.

_...And she'll  
be  
gone._

Norman smiled sadly. Caroline walked up to him, her hands behind her back. "Remember when we went to prom?" she asked with a smile.

Her husband nodded. "I was telling her about that when this whole ordeal got started. She wouldn't have any of it, though." He laughed at the memory of the week before, and sighed. "That was so long ago..."

Caroline nodded. "Maybe May will be just like us. Before long, she'll be off and on her own. Just like we were."

He nodded as well. He hated to admit it, but knew it was true.

"Mom! Dad!" Max called from the living room. "Are you just going to stand there? Come on, you can talk in here."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Caroline walked back to Max. Norman began to follow, but he took one last look behind him at where May was. He sighed and closed the door, for she wasn't there anymore.

_She will be gone..._

----------

**Hm... I honestly think that I really could've done better. Now, let me tell you, I didn't entirely enjoy writing this. I am opposed to Againstshipping, but I wanted to make almost everyone happy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Adulthood

**After a month or two of writer's block and just procrastinating, I've finished this fic. Has it really been that long? I knew I should have just written this all at once...**

**Well, here's the last chappie. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like.**

* * *

_Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand._

Norman had just walked inside his home when twenty-one-year-old Max came rushing to the door. A large Sceptile followed him. "May, I hope you - oh." Max put on a disappointed look. "It's only you."

His father chuckled. "May's still not home?"

Max shook his head, the Sceptile imitating his movement. "No. She's still out with you-know-who." He crossed his arms and walked back to the house's living room. The Sceptile followed. "Honestly, it's been five hours! Where have they been?"

Norman sighed. He knew exactly where "they" were.

"Max, be patient," Caroline said, walking in from the kitchen. "She's probably coming home right now. Why, I-"

The door opened again and May walked into the house. Her brown pigtails, which were now longer and wavier, were both tied behind her back at her waist in a low ponytail with a large gap. Her fingers fiddled with her black skirt, and her left hand was hidden behind her back. A soft smile was spread across her face, yet it was clear that she was quite excited.

"May!" Caroline exclaimed when her daughter walked into the room. "Welcome back! How did-"

Max immediately jumped up. "Hey, May! Did you bring back my Slaking I let him borrow?"

May rolled her eyes. "And a big 'hello' to you, too!" She brought a pokeball out from behind her back and threw it at Max. "Yes, I did. He found it very useful."

"I bet." Max smirked. "Maybe I'll let it help you out when you get your _own_ place."

May plopped down on the couch. "Just go back to school, Max, and I'll be fine."

"Not until the week is over."

"It _is_ over!"

"Not in _my_ book!"

"Well, your book is wrong!"

Caroline stomped her foot. "That is enough! You two are adults! Now stop arguing like five-year-olds and act your age for once!"

The two were silent for a moment, slightly startled by their mother's outburst. Max sighed and stood up. "C'mon, Sceptile. Let's go train with Slaking outside."

"Scep-tile!" The green pokemon agreed with its trainer and hurried outside with him.

Caroline sighed. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

Norman chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

May's parents turned their attention back to her. "You were out for quite a while, weren't you? So, what did..." Caroline stopped when she saw May's shoulders shaking, her head bowed low to the ground. "May? What's wrong? What happened?"

Norman was surprised. He hadn't expected this. "May, calm down. Now, I'm no psychaiatrist, but I am a man, and I... May?"

May looked up at them, grinning widely. A laugh escaped from her mouth. "I'm fine! Stop acting like I've been stood up at sixteen or something!"

Caroline sighed, and Norman mentally kicked himself for making assumptions. "Well, what's up?" Caroline asked.

May looked towards the front door. "I wanted to make sure Max wasn't in here when I told you. That wouldn't have been good. But..." She stood up. "Mom, Dad, I'm getting married."

_Just glowing and telling us  
All they had planned._

May presented her hand to them. On her ring finger was a gold band that gleamed wherever light touched it. She smiled proudly at the accomplishment, if it ever was one.

Both her parents sat quietly for a moment, staring at her hand. Caroline's mouth slowly took the shape of an _o_, and her hands went to her face. Standing up, the _o_changed to a wide smile, and she embraced her daugher happily, she herself laughing.

Caroline pulled back and gripped May by th shoulders. "Oh, May! This is wonderful! I knew he'd have the guts to propose one day! But... this is so sudden!"

May giggled. "Believe me, I was shocked, too. I was starting to think-"

Suddenly, there was a loud _DING!_ coming from the kitchen. Caroline and Norman glanced at each other and laughed.

"That's dinner," Caroline informed May as she walked to the kitchen. "Can you believe it? It's almost eleven and we still haven't eaten. I'll be right back."

May smiled as she watched her mother walk away. Then she turned to her father, whom she noticed hd been silent. "Well, what do you think, Dad? Isn't it great? We've even started planning. It'll be all the way in LaRousse City - remember that place? It's his hometown. What a beautiful city! And we've decided that it's going to be in March, and-"

"Whoa, slow down there, kid!" Norman stood up and held out his hands. "I think your mother's going to want to hear about this, don't you? Why don't we wait until she gets back in here? Then we can talk about this as much as you want."

May sighed and nodded. She knew as well as he did that Caroline would want to hear every detail they had planned.

She crossed her arms and lowered her eyes. "By the way, I need your help with something."

Norman couldn't imagine what he could possibly do to hlp his daughter plan her wedding, but he nodded. "Okay. Shoot."

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still  
Six months away.  
And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please? Daddy, please?"_

"I know that the wedding is... how many months away? Five?" May looked at her father questioningly.

Norman counted on his fingers until he was holding up six. "You were one off, kiddo."

May laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "Thanks for making me feel so smart, Dad." Clearing her throat, she continued. "Right. Six months. But the last time I can remember dancing is late in high school. My... _skills_ are probably pretty rusty by now." She looked her father in the eye and frowned. "You've proved to me in the past that you've got _some_ skill when it comes to dancing. Think you could help me just one last time?"

Norman chuckled, realizing that his daughter was right. More than once, he had helped his daughter dance when she needed it. He hadn't expected her to bring the matter up anytime soon, and he scolded himself for not expecting it. "So you want me to help you practice your dancing... again?"

May nodded. "Right. Please, Dad? I promise I'll take lessons eventually. And I'll force Drew to do so, even if he _does_ know how."

Her father laughed at the thought of her fiance taking dancing lessons. He stood up and pulled out an old boom box from under the couch. "Well, when you put it _that _way... I suppose I could show you some basic dances - again."

The brunette smiled as Norman searched for a song on the CD that was apparently already inside. "Thanks, Dad. Don't worry- I won't make you do this again."

_So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know  
Something the prince never knew._

When Norman stumbled upon a slow song, he walked over to May and took her hands. He raised both of their hands to shoulder height, and began to slowly spin in circles with her. "I guarantee that there will be a song similar to this played at your wedding."

Hand in hand, face to face, father and daughter began to dance, stepping to the slow beat. May smiled at her father in gratitude, visually thanking him once again for dancing with her.

Norman smiled at his daughter as well, only his expression was more bittersweet than grateful. True, he was quite happy for his daughter to be getting married - he knew it would come eventually, and he hadn't been too surprised when her fiance had brought up the subject of proposal to him. However, he was finding it quite hard to let go of May. He knew that the wedding wouldn't come for a few months now, but he already felt as if his daughter was gone.

_I suppose Cinderella's prince has finally found her,_ Norman thought to himself. _It seems like it was just yesterday that I was watching her dance in tiny pink princess dresses._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I will dance with Cinderella,  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
For all too soon,  
The clock will strike midnight..._

The music faded out and ended. Norman dropped May's hands and bowed low. "Thank you for the dance, my lovely daughter!"

May giggled and curtsied. "You're quite welcome, graceful father!"

Norman raised an eyebrow jokingly. "What? I give you "lovely," and I get "graceful?" I get that my dancing was amazing, but you could have called me "handsome," or "dashing."

"I thought that was my job!" Caroline stood at the door, a wide smile on her face. "You two are brilliant. I will freely admit that I have been watching you for the past minute and a half. Don't you worry about a thing, May - you'll be wonderful at your wedding."

May sighed, her face a mixture of embarrassment and hopefulness. "I hope you're right. Thanks, Mom."

Caroline nodded and turned her attention to Norman. "Come on in to the kitchen. Dinner's _finally_ ready."

Suddenly, Max walked into the room, a smug expression on his face. Sceptile walked in as well, imitating his trainer's expression. "Hey, May? There's a guy at the door, telling me to let me in. Should I do it, or should I just tell him to go away?"

"Neither." A new voice spoke up, one belonging to the man that Max had obviously wanted to keep out, but came in anyway.

Max's jaw droppd, as did Sceptile's. "Hey! I didn't let you in!"

"I let myself in. And besides, I only came here because I left my jacket here when I came last week..." His voice trailed off as he realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. Smiling, he winked at May, his open green eye sparkling with humor. "Well? Did you tell them?"

_And she'll_

_be_

_gone..._

* * *

**And that's it. I'm done (FINALLY!). Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this short fic. See you in the future.**


End file.
